


Исцеляющий текст

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Zamykaet



Series: R-NC17 миди [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: Всегда-всегда-всегда перечитывайте сообщения перед отправкой





	Исцеляющий текст

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Textual Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060373) by [zilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia). 



> **Название:** Исцеляющий текст  
>  **Переводчик:** fandom Evanstan &Co 2018  
>  **Бета:** fandom Evanstan &Co 2018  
>  **Оригинал:** [Textual Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060373) by [zilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia), запрос отправлен.  
>  **Размер:** миди, 4727 в оригинале  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Себастиан Стэн/Крис Эванс  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** юмор, PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Всегда-всегда-всегда перечитывайте сообщения перед отправкой

Себастиан положил сумку на кровать в гостиничном номере и с облегчением повел плечами — он наконец добрался до пункта назначения после долгой дороги. Несколько месяцев назад, когда он бронировал билеты, поездка на поезде на большое расстояние казалась хорошей идеей — против чего-то такого сложного, романтичного и слегка эксцентричного устоять было сложно, — вот только реальность оказалась немного другой. С одной стороны, дорога заняла кучу времени — почти тридцать шесть часов. А с другой — благодаря расписанию, он прибыл раньше остальных и не будет наутро щеголять красными от недосыпа глазами. Впрочем, долгая дорога в поезде оказалась не очень-то комфортной, несмотря на все удобства, что гарантировал сайт Амтрак. Тело ломило и болело. Но было уже достаточно поздно, так что ему оставалось только заказать еду в номер, принять душ и лечь спать.

Он нервно ходил туда-сюда, разминая ноющие плечи. Несмотря на выматывающую дорогу, мозг все не успокаивался. Пресс-конференции Марвела всегда были очень напряженными, и Себастиан был на грани, волнуясь из-за сложных вопросов и случайно выболтанных сверхсекретных спойлеров. У него были свои способы справиться с волнением, но они требовали много энергии.

Он погрузился в свои мысли, когда вдруг вспомнил, что у него висело неотвеченное сообщение от Криса в почтовом ящике, куда он не заглядывал больше недели. А завтра с Крисом придется встретиться, поэтому дольше тянуть с ответом было нельзя — во первых, это правило хорошего тона, в во-вторых, хотелось хотя бы на мгновение почувствовать связь с кем-то, пусть даже такую слабую, как ответ на электронное письмо. Себастиан пролистал почту, пока не добрался до сообщения и кликнул на быстрый ответ; он бессвязно рассказал о прочитанных книгах, погоде и тренировках с Доном, пожаловался на плохую еду в поезде и отсутствие нормального кофе. Потом, вдохновившись, он добавил строчку про собаку Криса, прося выслать фотографии. Он знал, что Крис очень сильно любит своего пса и никогда не перестает говорить о нем, а Себастиан был из тех, кому нравилось смотреть на фотографии милых собачек.

Отправив сообщение, он отложил телефон в сторону и потянулся за меню доставки, рассеянно перебирая варианты. Вариантов оказалось немного, классический гамбургер с жареной картошкой был беспроигрышным выбором. Себ взял телефон и сделал заказ, в ожидании еды чувствуя себя намного лучше. Парень на стойке регистрации сказал, что все принесут через двадцать минут, поэтому Себ, воспользовавшись моментом, сходил в душ, чтобы горячая вода облегчила боль в затекших мышцах. Выйдя из душа, он вытерся и, переодевшись в удобные треники и футболку, забрал заказ, который съел за пару укусов. И отправился исследовать мини-бар, когда вдруг услышал сигнал телефона с тумбочки.

Закрыв холодильник — там все равно не нашлось ничего стоящего — Себ пошел за телефоном, но прежде чем он до него добрался, пришло еще два сообщения. Все — в вотсап от Криса.

 _привет, дружище_

 _получил твое письмо_

 _немного удивлен_

Себастиан на секунду задумался, а потом ответил:

 _да, прости, что в последнее время не выходил на связь, был очень занят._

Вверху экрана появился значок того, что Крис печатает.

 _не, чувак, все нормально_

 _уверен, что хочешь посмотреть фотографии? Не думал, что тебе это интересно_

Себастиан ухмыльнулся. Самый простой способ завоевать расположение Криса — заговорить с ним о его любви к собакам.

 _конечно, я хочу его увидеть._

 _черт, это ведь он, верно?_

 _ты называешь его «он»?_

Крис ответил:

 _ты можешь называть его так, как тебе захочется :)_

Это было неожиданно, но Себ решил не заострять на этом внимание.

 _Бьюсь об заклад, что он тоже будет рад увидеться с тобой :)_

 _Погоди секунду, я сделаю пару новых фотографий._

Через несколько секунд телефон снова загудел, и Себастиан был крайне смущен, видя, как на экране загружается фотография члена.

* * *

От неожиданности он замер на месте. Это что... Член Криса?

Через мгновение Себ понял, что Крис вряд ли стал бы посылать ему фотографии чужого члена. Он сломал голову, пытаясь понять: что такого он написал, что Крис посчитал это намеком? Немного запоздало он осознал, что член был очень хорош, но сейчас это было не самым актуальным.

Прежде чем он успел попросить Криса перестать присылать ему фотографии, телефон прогудел еще дважды, каждый раз загружая фото все того же члена, только с немного другим ракурсом и освещением. 

Себастиан долго смотрел на экран. Затем, осознав, что молчание затянулось, он ответил, хотя и абсолютно не понимал, что нужно сказать.

 _спасибо_

Как только сообщение отправилось, Себу захотелось ударить себя по лицу. Ему никогда раньше не присылали фотографии члена, и уж тем более этого не делали друзья и коллеги, и он не знал, как полагалось реагировать в таких случаях по правилам этикета, но был уверен, что «спасибо» — не самый подходящий ответ. Черт. Как теперь это исправить? Экран все еще светился, на нем все еще были видны фотографии члена Криса. Взгляд сам собой возвращался к ним через каждые несколько секунд, словно магнитом притягивался обратно, позволяя ему созерцать весь масштаб произошедшей неловкости.

Даже для непрошенных фотографий члена — или он каким-то образом умудрился их попросить? — «спасибо» звучало слишком холодно.

Ответа от Криса не было.

Чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о последствиях, Себ свернул окошко вотсапа и зашел в приложение электронной почты, надеясь понять, что все-таки произошло. Его сообщения словно насмехались над ним. А если точнее, его слова. Он не написал «фотографии пса».

Он напечатал «фотографии пениса».

Что ж, это вполне все объясняло.

Мозг зазвенел от напряжения. Нужно ли написать Крису и объяснить, что именно произошло? Или сделать вид, что все так и планировалось? Или, не дай бог, ответить взаимностью? Парализованный нерешительностью, Себастиан выключил телефон, взяв время все обдумать. «Спасибо» крутилось в голове, словно издеваясь над ним.

Телефон снова загудел, и Себастиан, торопливо пытаясь схватить его, случайно оттолкнул в сторону. Словно в замедленной съемке он увидел, как телефон с громким ударом врезался в стену и развалился на несколько частей.

Ладно, решил Себастиан. Крису можно просто отправить письмо с извинениями. Все нормально. Может, получится оправдаться тем, что английский для него не родной язык.

Правда, учитывая два десятилетия, которые он прожил на американской земле, эта отмазка звучала глупо даже в собственной голове. Впрочем, это все стало бессмысленным, когда он вспомнил, что сорок восемь часов назад решил не брать с собой в поездку ни ноутбук, ни планшет, чтобы насладиться путешествием.

Значит, он в любом случае не сможет ответить Крису сегодня ночью.

«Или еще раз посмотреть на его член», — прозвучал в голове тихий упрямый голос.

Странно, но сломанный телефон его успокоил. Ничего нельзя было сделать, а значит, ничего и не нужно делать. На автомате он поднялся на ноги, собрал обломки телефона и аккуратно сложил их на тумбочку у кровати, словно принадлежности для какого-нибудь магического ритуала. Позвонил с прикроватного телефона на ресепшн, попросил разбудить его с утра, выключил свет, снял носки и лег в постель, намереваясь немедленно уснуть.

Все нормально, убеждал он себя. Абсолютно, полностью, на сто процентов нормально.

Он смотрел на потолок в темноте, думая о том, насколько неэтично будет дрочить на фотографии члена своего друга и коллеги — на фотографии с качественным освещением, как назло, засевшие в голове.

В одиннадцать вечера это казалось неприемлемым, к половине третьего ночи уже допустимым, а к пяти утра не вызвало никаких проблем.

Гореть Себастиану в аду.

* * *

На следующее утро Себастиан проснулся вовремя, но двигался на автопилоте. После душа он оделся, помучился с волосами и спустился к завтраку. Он так нервничал, что едва мог есть, но успел выпить чашку кофе и надкусить черничный маффин. Все, о чем он мог думать — встреча с Крисом, и он понятия не имел, что сказать. Как ему объяснить, что он попросил фотки члена случайно? Как на самом деле это случилось?

Почему раньше он вообще не рассматривал вариант отношений с Крисом, а теперь только об этом и мог думать? Он словно открыл ящик Пандоры, из которой вылетели запретные чужие члены.

И теперь он думает о летающих членах. Прекрасно.

День был именно таким долгим и трудным, как Себастиан и боялся, но он все выдержал. В основном он придерживался тактики полнейшего неведения — это был хороший защитный механизм, но он требовал больших усилий. Себастиан отвлекал интервьюеров от любых неловких вопросов, чередуя смущенные улыбки с нарочито дурацкими жестами. Насколько он знал интернет — а он знал его неплохо — уже завтра сеть будет наполнена гифками, на которых он будет с широко распахнутыми глазами тормозить и все время извиняться. Самое главное, ему удалось не ляпнуть в ответ на какой-нибудь вопрос «Я видел член Криса Эванса, он хорош и я его хочу», несмотря на то, что думал об этом весь день и так громко, что ему порой было странно, как другие люди не слышат его мыслей. Но это разрушило бы образ, над которым он так долго работал. 

Он несколько раз видел Криса на расстоянии, но встречи с ним удавалось избегать до тех пор, пока после всех интервью он наудачу не пошел взять себе чашку кофе, а Крис подловил его в баре и загнал в угол.

Крис был одет в джинсы, футболку и дурацкую бейсболку, и Себастиан не знал, чего хочет сильнее — броситься на него или залезть под ближайший столик. Теперь, когда они стояли рядом, отрицать очевидное больше не получалось. Его влечение к Крису вырвалось из ящика Пандоры вместе с летающими членами. 

— Привет, — осторожно сказал Крис.

— Привет, — так же осторожно отозвался Себастиан.

— Весь день пытался до тебя дозвониться.

— Прости. Я разбил телефон.

— Серьезно?

В голосе Криса слышалось недоверие и Себ попытался объяснить:

— Я случайно ударил его об стену.

Это звучало глупо даже для него.

— Что ты делал, что случайно умудрился бросить свой телефон в стену?

«Отшвырнул, увидев твой член».

— О, ну, понимаешь...

К сожалению, его привычная тактика, когда он прикидывался, что запутался, до тех пор, пока люди от него не отставали, прекрасно работала с журналистами, но абсолютно не помогала с Крисом. Тот покраснел, но упрямо вернулся к разговору:

— Итак, касаемо моих фотографий... — начал он, и Себ перебил его:

— Они были очень милыми!

Крис поднял бровь.

— Милыми?

Черт. Милыми бывают варежки и булочки. А вот чтобы описать фотографии члена, нужно было подобрать другие слова.

— Эм. Действительно милые.

Ему захотелось выпрыгнуть в окно. Попытайся получше, Себ.

— Послушай, Себ, я все понимаю. Ты попросил у меня фотки, а потом передумал.

Голос Криса был холодным и сухим, совсем не таким, как обычно.

— Нет, это не то, что ты...

— Или ты просто хотел надо мной посмеяться. Можешь хотя бы признать это вместо того, чтобы выдумывать отмазки. Не прикидывайся тупым, со мной это не сработает.

Себастиан чувствовал, что облажался, причем сильно, и ненавидел вселенную, потому что сделал это не специально. Дурацкие гибкие запястья, дурацкие тренировки с ножом для роли Зимнего Солдата.

— Нет, — сказал он, начиная паниковать. — Это вышло случайно! Ты должен поверить мне, Крис, это просто опечатка и автокоррект, я честно хотел попросить у тебя фотографии твоего пса, а потом запаниковал и... Слушай, я могу тебе доказать. Пошли со мной в номер, я покажу тебе сломанный телефон.

Крис вздохнул, явно не поверив.

— Пожалуйста.

Секунду спустя Крис кивнул.

— Ладно. Окей.

Он все еще разговаривал холодным жестким голосом, но пошел за Себастианом из бара в вестибюль, старательно держась от него на большем, чем обычно, расстоянии. Желудок Себа скрутило.

Поездка в лифте была неуютной. Себастиан буквально вибрировал от напряжения и неловкости, пытаясь смотреть куда угодно, но только не на Криса, что трудно было сделать в зеркальном лифте. Подъем вышел долгим, лифт останавливался несколько раз, люди входили и выходили. Едва Себастиан нашел взглядом слепое пятно, куда можно было смотреть, не натыкаясь взглядом на Криса, как лифт зазвенел, сообщив о прибытии на его этаж.

Он молча повел Криса по коридору, чувствуя себя так, будто идет на расстрел. Крис наблюдал за тем, как он возится с ключ-картой, и Себастиан, едва открыв дверь, торжественно подвел его к тумбочке у кровати, где лежали куски телефона — неопровержимое доказательство его невиновности. Он молча, словно Дух Рождества, указал на них, не зная, что сказать, кроме «Видишь?», что прозвучало бы очень по-детски.

Несколько секунд Крис молчал.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я разбил свой телефон только для того, чтобы не отвечать тебе на сообщения? — спросил Себастиан, слегка раздражаясь от затянувшейся тишины.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я поверю в то, что ты собирался написать «пса», а написал «пениса»? — возразил Крис.

Себ вздохнул.

— Я знаю, это смешно звучит. Но это действительно правда. Я запаниковал, когда получил твое сообщение, не знал, что ответить, и прежде, чем успел собраться с мыслями, ты написал еще что-то, я дернулся и разбил телефон.

— Почему ты не послал мне письмо по электронке?

— У меня ничего с собой нет. Ноутбук остался дома.

— Ты не мог одолжить у кого-нибудь телефон? Ноутбук? В гостинице есть компьютеры?

Все это было разумными вариантами, только ни один из них не пришел ему тогда в голову. 

— Я не подумал об этом! Было поздно, я устал, все еще пытался осознать и... Слушай, обещаю — когда в следующий раз ты пришлешь мне фотки члена, о которых я тебя не просил, а я случайно разобью телефон, то в первую очередь я буду искать способ связаться с тобой. Сделаю все, что будет от меня зависеть.

Это, по крайней мере, рассмешило Криса.

— Я скажу: «Пожалуйста, одолжите мне ваш ноутбук, Крис Эванс должен знать, что я случайно попросил его показать мне член». Уверен, люди меня поймут.

— Себ, только ты мог... — пробормотал Крис. — Ладно. Прости. Но ты понимаешь, почему я заволновался? Когда ты ничего мне не ответил, я решил, что ты, должно быть, прикалываешься надо мной.

— А почему ты решил отправить мне фотографии, а не уточнил, что я имел в виду? — спросил Себ. — Просьба была внезапной, правда ведь? Сначала я пишу всякую ерунду о книгах и поездах, а потом прошу тебя показать мне член?

Крис покраснел.

— Возможно, логичному мышлению помешали нервы, одиночество и бурбон. К тому же... Я все равно думал о тебе.

Он покраснел еще сильнее, хотя это, казалось, было невозможно. Себастиан нахмурился.

— Что, серьезно?

— Ну, скажем так: мне показалось, что ты действительно заинтересован, и я не стал тормозить и осмысливать происходящее. Я был просто... Счастлив. Поэтому сделал фотографии и отправил их, не думая.

О. Ох.

— А теперь оказывается, что я тебя домогался, и я очень сожалею, Себ, я ничем не лучше придурков, которые рассылают всем фотографии своего члена...

Себастиан внезапно заметил ту самую, всем известную стремительно растущую тревогу Криса Эванса. Если его вовремя не остановить, это могло продолжаться часами, и Себ только в эту секунду осознал, что находится в номере с парнем, которого хочет и который только что признал, что их влечение взаимно, и что существуют вещи намного приятнее, чем беспокойство друг за друга. И он знал, что делать дальше.

Он положил руки на ремень.

Крис замолчал, когда заметил.

— Себ, что ты делаешь?

— Ну, ты же показал мне свой.

— Ты серьезно?

— Слушай, давай честно. Я не задумывался об этом до вчерашнего вечера. Ты мой друг и всегда им был. Но вчера я увидел эти фотки, и я удивился, да, но потом просто не мог перестать об этом думать, и Крис... Ты. Ты великолепен. — Это было не самое лучшее начало, но Себ чувствовал, что делает что-то правильно, и не мог остановиться. — Ты действительно великолепен. И я должен вернуть тебе долг. Если хочешь.

Несколько секунд они оба молчали. Затем Крис медленно кивнул.

— Ладно. Хорошо.

Весь день Себ находился под пристальным вниманием людей, но оно даже близко не было таким пристальным, как внимание Криса. И имело гораздо большее значение — сейчас Себ чувствовал себя более естественно, чем на протяжении всего дня. Это пугало, но он бы солгал — и совсем неубедительно — если бы сказал, что это не было еще и возбуждающе.

Его член так бурно отреагировал на повышенное внимание, словно получил приказ. 

Себ вытащил ремень из петель, спустил джинсы до щиколоток, вылез из них и отбросил их в сторону. Затем, после долгого взгляда Криса, стянул и боксеры, а заодно свитер и майку, оставшись полностью обнаженным. 

Несмотря на нервы, он все еще был возбужден, а пристальное внимание Криса его опьяняло. Несколько секунд Крис смотрел на него, переводя взгляд то на член, то на лицо Себастиана, словно проверяя реакцию, а потом сделал несколько больших шагов вперед и оказался прямо перед ним.

— Смотрят глазами, а не руками, Эванс, — поддразнил Себ, хотя во рту у него пересохло.

— Я могу и ртом, — возразил Крис.

Себастиан поднял голову.

— Издеваешься?

— Нет, если ты этого хочешь.

Себ смог только молча кивнуть, и Крис, опустившись на колени, взял его член во влажный гладкий жар рта. Себастиан запрокинул голову назад, закрыл глаза и тихо выдохнул, пока Крис нежно и уверенно ласкал его член. Он мягко, наугад положил руки Крису на затылок, и Крис восторженно застонал, толкаясь в его ладони до тех пор, пока Себастиан не понял намек и не запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Легонько потянул и сразу понял, что догадка была верной, потому что Крис снова застонал. «Чертов мазохист», — с нежностью подумал Себастиан, а потом Крис обернул язык вокруг его члена, и у Себастиана из головы вылетели все связные мысли. Колени подогнулись.

— Крис... Крис, я кончу, если ты продолжишь, — предупредил он.

Крис заурчал, но не остановился, и ощущения только усилились.

— Я серьезно, Крис, — ахнул Себастиан, и Крис медленно выпустил его член изо рта с мягким влажным звуком. В другой ситуации это было бы забавно, но не сейчас. Когда Крис встал, Себастиан увидел, что у него покрасневшие и мокрые губы, и ему захотелось укусить их. Наклонившись вперед, он потянулся к Крису и принялся дразняще ласкать его губы зубами и языком до тех пор, пока они не поцеловались по-настоящему. 

— Хочешь двинуться дальше? — спросил Крис после долгих поцелуев.

Ну, это был глупый вопрос.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Он губами почувствовал улыбку Криса.

— Не говори, что у тебя совсем нет идей.

— Нуууу, — протянул он, раздумывая, как много можно просить. Для него секс с мужчиной не был в новинку, а вот секс с Крисом — да. И он абсолютно ничего не знал о его сексуальной жизни. 

— Ты можешь сказать мне, — настаивал Крис. — Просто будь собой, Себ. Хоть раз скажи, что ты на самом деле думаешь.

Услышав это, Себастиан отстранился и на какое-то мгновение захотел одеться обратно. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Я всегда говорю то, что думаю.

— Не во время интервью. Во время интервью ты будешь защищать себя, ты всегда так делаешь.

Удивительно, но Себастиана всегда удивляла наблюдательность Криса, хотя после стольких лет пора было привыкнуть. Он вспомнил слова Криса — «не прикидывайся тупым, со мной это не сработает». В ту секунду он не понял, что Крис имел в виду, но теперь, кажется, осознал.

— Мне все равно, почему ты это делаешь, мы все должны защищать себя, чтобы не сойти с ума. Но тебе не нужно делать это сейчас, Себ. Не нужно, если не хочешь.

— Не думаю, что смогу, — сказал Себастиан. И рассмеялся, когда ему в голову пришла мысль: — По-видимому, я даже не смог скрыть от тебя то, что хочу твой член, хотя и сам этого не знал. Оговорка по Фрейду, наверное. 

Крис ухмыльнулся.

— Да. Не прячься от меня.

— Вообще-то я голый, а ты нет.

Крис поднял бровь.

— Считаешь, это нужно исправить?

Как хорошо, что он мог прямо ответить на вопрос.

— Да. Хотя не то чтобы я чего-то там не видел...

Крис рассмеялся своим типичным громким дурацким смехом, и было приятно это слышать. Неловкость момента испарилась, и Себастиан снова почувствовал себя комфортно, будучи голым. Крис разделся так быстро, что Себастиан едва успел это уловить, и встал перед ним обнаженный. Его тело с восхитительно тяжелым членом выглядело заманчиво.

Себастиану понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание.

— Ты все еще не сказал мне, чего ты хочешь, — напомнил Крис, и Себ перевел взгляд на его лицо. 

— Ты впервые... — начал он, не зная, как сказать прямо. Крис спас его, перебив:

— Не впервые, нет. Но очень давно.

Себ почувствовал волнение. Голос Криса звучал нервно, но в нем явно слышался восторг. 

— Тогда я не буду торопиться.

— У тебя есть презервативы? — спросил Крис.

Как ни странно, они были.

— Да, — и, когда Крис недоверчиво взглянул на него, Себ почувствовал, что должен пояснить: — Что, раньше никого случайно не встречал? Всегда нужно быть готовым!

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты оказался бойскаутом.

— Но не жалуешься.

— Определенно нет. — Крис преодолел расстояние между ними и снова поцеловал его, опустив руки на бедра и схватив его за задницу. — Скажи, как ты предпочитаешь?

— Я универсал, — признал Себастиан, а потом вспомнил просьбу Криса и продолжил: — но предпочитаю быть сверху. 

У Криса заблестели глаза. 

— Я надеялся, что ты это скажешь. — Он отпустил Себастиана и легонько подтолкнул. — Возьми презервативы и смазку. У тебя есть смазка? — Себастиан кивнул. — Молодец. Иди. 

В ванной Себастиан замер в оцепенении, лихорадочно роясь в туалетных принадлежностях, пытаясь найти нужное и благодаря счастливые звезды за то, что взял все с собой. Обратно спальню он ворвался чуть ли не на бегу и застыл, когда увидел, что Крис стоит на кровати на четвереньках, задрав задницу кверху.

Все остатки сомнений в том, был Крис готов или нет, растаяли в воздухе. 

Он забрался на кровать и навалился на Криса, принимаясь покусывать шею и лопатки. Крис выгнулся, притираясь к его члену. 

— Ты действительно хочешь, да?

— О, и что же меня выдало? Давай, не останавливайся. 

Себастиан сел, открыл смазку и вылил ее на пальцы. Погладил задницу Криса, хорошенько смазал, дразня его нежными скользящими прикосновениями и тихо смеясь над тем, как тот разочарованно рычит и извивается.

— Себ, — прошипел он, и Себастиан уступил, медленно скользнув в него двумя пальцами. Крис вздрогнул, насаживаясь, и Себастиан принялся растягивать его, раскрывая. Он толкнулся пальцами глубже, нащупывая простату, и насладился звуком, который издал Крис, когда Себ наконец-то попал в цель — отчаянное беспомощное хныканье. 

— Я же обещал, что не стану торопиться, — выдохнул Себастиан Крису в ухо, сгибая пальцы, надеясь снова услышать скулеж и радуясь, когда ему это удалось. Он медленно трахал Криса, пока тот не начал умолять его о большем, вжимаясь лицом в подушки. Его дыхание стало резким и рваным.

— Пожалуйста, Себ... Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо. Хорошо.

Зацеловав лопатки Криса, Себастиан вытащил пальцы, нашарил презерватив и выдавил смазки на собственный член. Потом пристроился сзади и толкнулся, выбивая из Криса полный благодарности стон. Он хотел взять медленный и ровный темп, но у Криса были другие планы — он насаживался на член Себастиана, заставляя его толкаться быстрее. Они двигались вместе, спина Криса прижималась к груди Себастиана, их кожа стала горячей и липкой, а температура идеально высокой. Вспомнив реакцию Криса, Себастиан сгреб в кулак его волосы и потянул назад, вырывая из него еще один восхитительный стон. 

Он смутно осознавал, что изголовье кровати стучит в стену с каждым их движением, и понимал, что ему стоит чувствовать смущение, беспокоиться о том, что их слышат, но не мог найти в себе силы переживать из-за этого. Он дернул Криса за волосы немного сильнее, задирая ему голову, чтобы поцеловать, и поцелуй вышел грубым — они оба больше кусались, чем целовались. Крис задыхался и дрожал, его мускулы вибрировали, он издавал бессвязные звуки, жмуря глаза. Себастиан протянул руку и, сжав его член, начал дрочить длинными жесткими рывками, и после нескольких движений Крис кончил, заливая Себастиану ладонь. Он застонал, падая на кровать, и Себастиан кончил от этого, теряя во вспышке оргазма остатки мыслей. 

Спустя время его вывело из ступора осознание, что с другого конца комнаты идет резкий звук. 

— Крис, — пробормотал он, тыча в него и не открывая глаз. — Твой телефон.

Они оторвались друг от друга, и Себ услышал, как Крис спотыкается о гору собственных сброшенных на пол вещей. Звонок наконец-то оборвался, и через несколько секунд Крис вернулся в кровать, плюхаясь рядом с телефоном в руках.

— Это Маки.

Себастиан неохотно открыл глаза и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Криса. 

— Чего он хочет?

— Зовет выпить. Пойдешь?

— Можно. После еще одного раунда. Или двух.

Крис ухмыльнулся, его глаза заблестели.

— Звучит как неплохой план. Ладно. — Он передал Себастиану телефон. — Ответишь ему, что мы присоединимся через пару часов? Я пока найду что-нибудь, чтобы вытереться.

Себастиан был тронут и немного удивлен тем, что Крис доверил ему свой телефон, пока не заметил на лице Криса широкую ухмылку и знакомое выражение, которые обычно означали, что он собирается сделать или сказать что-то, по его мнению, забавное. Это было мило, хотя немного бесило. Себ мысленно вздохнул, ожидая подколки, и конечно же:

— Эй, Себ?

— Да?

— Сначала прочитай, что отправляешь. Я не готов к тройничку.

Себастиан бросил в него подушку, и Крис сбежал в ванную.


End file.
